Conventionally, when an article to be picked up is found out in a site such as a warehouse in which plural articles are stored, an operator visually detects product names, product codes, or the like attached to articles. At this time, the operator performs a pickup operation with a memo, on which product names, product codes, and the like of articles to be picked up are written, in hand while looking at the memo. However, the method of performing a pickup operation while looking at the memo has problems in that the memo is erroneously read, the memo in hand hinders the pickup operation, and the like.
There is a method of checking whether an article is to be picked up while reading barcodes attached to articles with a barcode reader can be considered, but the operation of reading barcodes of articles with the barcode reader is troublesome and requires a lot of time.
To address the above problems, a speech picking system of transmitting product codes of articles to be picked up and the like to an operator by speech is known (for example, see PLT 1). According to the speech picking system, an operator can perform a pickup operation while listening to product codes and the like from a speaker of a headset mounted on the operator's head. Accordingly, since hands are free, the pickup operation can be facilitated and mistakes such as erroneous reading of product codes of articles can be reduced.